A wish Granted
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: AU Harry potter is tired of life he is sixteen and has lost everyone he cares for to save the world. Well someone has seen his sacrifices and decides to reward him by fulfilling his greatest wish… Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 A New Home

1A Wish Granted

Chapter 1 Your Reward

Harry Potter lay on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling but not really seeing anything. Harry was sixteen years old and had just defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in… well ever; he had also just lost everyone he ever cared about.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side, his eyes now staring unseeing at the wall.

He was tired with life and wished, not for the first time, that everyone he loved was alive again. But more than that, he wished that he had the chance to grow up with a loving family, his family. If only he had the knowledge and power he had now, than he could have protected those he had loved, maybe than they wouldn't have died. He wished for this, even knowing that it could never be, as he drifted of to sleep.

Unknown to Harry, someone heard his wish from where they sat watching over the young savior who had sacrificed so much and asked for so little and smiled down upon him.

"Yes it is time for you to receive a reward." The Man said to Harry. "And I have the perfect one if you'll accept it" said the man. "Come," and Harry was gone from his bed appearing in the realm in which the man lived.

Harry's eyes shot open and he quickly stood, his eyes searching his surroundings. He was defiantly not in the room he had fallen asleep in; actually he wasn't in a room at all. He stood in the middle of the greenest field that he had ever seen, at the edge of the field was a large forest and he could just make out the sound of running water. All in all, it was a beautiful sight.

"Hello Harry!" said a deep rich voice from behind him.

Harry spun around and found himself face to face with a tall man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. The man had shoulder length sandy-blond hair and deep brown eyes filled with knowledge, power and a slight sense of mischief.

"Uh hi! Umm who are you? And where are we?" Harry asked as his eyes searched the man for danger. The man gave him a warm smile.

"Do not be afraid my dear boy, I mean you no harm. Now as for your questions I am Selaga and we are in my realm, the in-between. Beautiful don't you think?" Selaga asked looking around with a smile.

"Uh yeah it is. The in-between what do you mean? And why am I here?"

"Ah yes, the reason for my bringing you here. Please sit" Selaga said sitting down opposite Harry. "You see I have been watching you for a long time now, all your life and that of your parents' too. I decided that after all you have done for the world and all that you have sacrificed, you deserve a reward. So, me and my divine siblings came up with the perfect reward for you; but as with all good things there come catches, so I decided to bring you here so you can decided if you would like this reward. Catches and all." Harry raised an eyebrow

"Reward?"

"Yes! Harry have you ever heard for Alternative Dimensions/Universes?"

"Hmm… Yes I vaguely remember Albus mentioning them once." Harry said thoughtfully "He said that there's a theory that whenever a major event happens, in which there can be more then one outcome, the world sort of duplicates and one world gets one outcome and the other world gets the other one. But that's just a theory, it has never been proven."

"Yes, that's because it's impossible for mortals to travel from one dimension to another, but for me and my divine siblings it's entirely possible."

"So, you mean your going to send me to an alternative dimension?"

"If you want me to! Though there are a few things about this dimension you should know about before you decide."

"And they are?"

"Well your parents are alive for one and your godfather never went to Azkaban. The Harry from that world was kidnapped before he even left the hospital, but his kidnapper ran into trouble and lost him. That Harry died soon after but nobody ever found the body as it was destroyed in a bushfire. So, no one actually knows for sure he is dead but it is assumed. Your parents had more children, though even five years later they still morn the death of young Harry. Umm…Oh yes Harry wasn't the oldest. He was their fourth child; I believe it goes something like this: Eathen-10, Leo-8, Maria-7, Harry-5, Rose and Katharine-3, and little Lilly has just been born."

"This world sounds wonderful, what's the catch?" Harry asked eyes wide and watery at the thought of the family he never had.

"Catch? Oh well you see… if I send you there, you will be five again, and you'll have to defeat Tom again." Harry's eyes darkened at those words. "Don't worry you'll still have all your powers and the knowledge you have now; but be careful this world's Tom is more powerful than your one, for he was never banished by you. Also yourliketheonlyroyalelfdragoonandfariesoyou'llhavetorulethosekingdomsunlessyouwanttodoomthemall." Selaga said very fast. Harry blinked and blinked again before his mind finished un-jumbling the words enough for comprehension to hit

"WHAT!" Harry screamed "What about the rest of my family surely one of them could rule?"

"Ah ," Selaga said slowly watching Harry carefully "about that, well you see none of them are able to. A spell was cast on your parents, accidentally making them, and their children, unable to get their heritages; except for Harry; I'm not sure why he wasn't affected. So, no Elvin blood, Dragoon blood, Fairy blood; no Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff or Merlin heritage either so you'll be the only heir to all of them. Tom is actually a descendent of Salazar's disowned brother and all the other families that had founder or Merlin blood in them are dead. So what do you think? Do you want to go to this world? Oh, and if you do decide to go you can't go back to your old world."

Harry was silent for a while as he looked around not really seeing anything as he was to deep in thought. Sure if I go I'll have to defeat Tom again and will have to eventually rule three realms, but I'll also get a chance to have the family I've been denied. I'll be able to see all those I've lost again, alive and happy. And if I don't go what will happen to them then? Will Tom kill them all if I'm not there to stop him? I'll be able to have older brothers and younger sisters like Ron who I always envied, I'll be able to see for myself if I'm more like mum or dad, I'll be able to be held in my mum's arms, able to see if me or dad is better at Quidditch. I'll be able to see Sirius without the hunted look Azkaban gave him, I'll be able to see what Remus is like without the years of loneliness he went through when he lost all his close friends at once, I'll be able to see Hogwarts again standing proud and tall like the first time I ever laid eyes on her, my home. So what am I doing standing here? Harry smiled

"When can I leave?" Selaga grinned at him.

"Now! Oh all your things including all your familiars that want to go with you will meet you there. And you will probably get more gifts too."

"Gifts?"

"Yes well you don't think that traveling from one world to another wouldn't change you slightly? Don't worry though it'll just be small things like Aura reading, always knowing the time and such. What else? Ah yes you'll also be able to come back here if you want to talk to me. Umm…oh now and then you might just know something like history that's different or things about different people. I think that's it, you ready to go now?"

"Where will I turn up when I get there?"

"Oh yes, at the edge of the forest that's closest to London, can't remember the name. Ready now?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes and thank you."

"My pleasure my dear boy, though make sure you come visit me I get awfully lonely. And Harry"

"Yes?"

"Good luck!"

And with that Harry Potter disappeared from one world and was re-appeared in another ready to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter 2 Arrival

_Telepathic_

………………………………

Harry Potter woke slowly from a very strange dream, opening his eyes he found himself staring up into a canopy of branches. Slowly sitting up, Harry looked down at himself…It seems that the strange dream wasn't actually a dream at all. For, what meet Harry's eyes as he looked at himself was not his sixteen-year-old body but one of a five year old. Standing he made his way over to his trunk, which he could see leaning against a nearby tree. Quickly he locked it and shrunk it then put it on a chain around his neck that only he would be able to remove, all with wandless and wordless magic. (The locking spell he used on the trunk made it so only someone who can speak: Parseltounge, Elvish, Dragoonish and Fay; and was extremely powerful, had the blood of all four founders and Merlin, and had the same magical signature as Harry, could open it or summon something from it. All Harry had to do was think of the thing he wanted and it would be summoned from the trunk. Now some may say 'isn't that a bit much?' or 'bit paranoid aren't you?' but there where things in that trunk that came from another world so Harry thought it best to be prepared.)

After that Harry turned to his familiars: Apollo- Harry's Silver, green and blue phoenix, Mystic- Harry's black Storm Sihir (Sihir are snowleapod like magical creatures who often have the power to control certain elements of storms, they can also make themselves appear as normal cats) and Snuffles- Harry's grim like Shadow Dog (Shadow Dogs are always black and larger then most dogs they can run faster, are far more intelligent and at night can change into the form of large black wolves; they can also shadow walk. Shadow walking is where you disappear into one shadow and appear in another).

_Apollo, sorry but you'll have to disappear for awhile; call me if you need me and I'll do the same. _Harry said telepathically to his familiar. _ Mystic, and Snuffles you can come with me if you want but I'm going to muggle London. _Mystic and Snuffles said they would come. So with Mystic perched on his right shoulder and Snuffles walking on his left, Harry made his way to London.

As Harry walked down the streets of London, he received a few strange looks. He had put on the oldest pair of Dudley's clothes he had (all his clothes and things had shrunk to fit him, though Dudley's old hand-me-downs where still horrible) and had dirtied himself up quite a bit, but it was the cat on his shoulder and the dog that was nearly bigger then him by his side that really drew the peoples attention.

Harry hung onto Snuffles fur nervously 'How am I going to be 'found'?' Harry thought. 'I can't just walk up to Godric Hollow and say "Hi I'm your long lost son that you think is dead!" What will my parents think of me? Do they want me? It had been five years, what if Selaga was wrong and they don't want me back? What will I do if they didn't love me?'Harry was so busy in his thoughts, he didn't see the man walk out of the muggle hospital door until he ran right into him. As Harry fell over Snuffles growled at the man who had knocked his master over, and Mystic who had jumped off Harry's shoulder as he fell, stood in front of Harry protectively.

……………………………………………………………

Sirius Black walked out of the muggle hospital. Ever since Harry was taken, Lily insisted on having her children in a muggle hospital. As he stepped into the street, he felt something or rather someone run into him. Looking down he saw a small child on the ground before a large black dog that was growling at him and a small cat that stood protectively over the young boy took his attention.

"What have you done now Sirius?" James Potter asked his best friend as he exited the hospital with their other best friend Remus and heard a dog growling at Sirius.

"Me? Why do you think I did something?" Sirius said in a very fake hurt voice. James and Remus both gave him a look that said 'Are you mad? It's always you!' "Okay stupid question. But this time I didn't do anything! I just walked out the door when this kid ran into me." Sirius said as he returned his attention to the boy and his cat and dog. James and Remus came over to stand next to him catching a quick glimpse of the boy before the child vanished behind the dog.

"Hey Siri that dog look nearly exactly the same as Padfoot!" James exclaimed.

……………………………………………….

Harry sat up slowly listening to their conversation his heart beating at an alarming pace His thoughts flashed by, 'Oh God! Oh God! It's them! Well I guess this solves how I'm found. Oh no! I'm not ready! I can't do this! It's too soon!' Concerned thoughts, such as these, filled his mind as he began to panic. As they turned towards him, Harry hid himself behind Snuffles trying to calm his breathing.

"Hey, you alright?" Remus asked the boy leaning around the dog trying to get a good look at the boy.

"I'm alright, just a little startled is all." Harry said in a small voice "I'm sorry for running into your friend sir I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"That's alright kid." Sirius said stepping closer trying to get a better look at the boy, only to jump back as the dog snarled (obviously sensing his masters nerves and want to stay hidden) "Hehe… nice dog" Sirius said nervously eyeing the dog's now visible long sharp teeth.

"Snuffles!" the boy cried and the dog immediately stopped snarling and dropped his head though he kept his eyes on the men incase they tried to hurt his master. "Don't worry Snuffles won't hurt you, he's just a bit over protective of me same with Mystic."

"Your cat?" Sirius asked remembering the cat that had stood over the boy earlier.

"Yep"

"Where are your parents?" Remus asked, noticing it was getting late and the streets were a dangerous place for a child at night, even with the dog.

Harry was silent for a while, forcing himself not to say 'well you're standing right next to my father'. When Harry continued his silence, Remus began to think he wasn't going to answer. Then, Harry spoke so softly that most (James and Sirius) would have had to strained to hear but Remus being a werewolf could hear it fairly easily "Don't know"

"Are you lost?" James asked

"No it's just me, Mystic and Snuffles." Harry said still very softly, than a little louder he said "And I'm not going to no orphanage neither! They don't allow pets. We can take care of our selves we can!"

Sirius, James and Remus where all shocked, this kid was alone? He had no one? It just wasn't right! And it was nearly Christmas!

"What's your name kid? And how old are you?" James asked gently

"Harry and I'm five." James gasped 'Harry' his missing sons name was Harry. Come to think about it, his son would be five at the moment too, and both his son and this boy had black hair. But it wasn't possible; was it?

"Why don't you come out here where we can see you and you can see us, Harry?" James said in a shaky voice holding his breath slightly "We mean you no harm."

Harry took a deep breath, fixed his eyes to the ground and walked out from behind Snuffles so he was now standing next to his faithful dog clutching to his fur like it was his life line. Slowly he raised his head so he was looking at his father for the first time in fifteen years. He had to force the tears that where building back; he couldn't let them know he knew who they were. Putting on a face of confusion he asked the simple question that first came to mind.

"Why do you look like me?" It was true James looked like an older duplicate of Harry save for their eyes and the fact that the very tips of Harry's hair where red (very hard to see as his hair is short but when long it stood out quite a bit).

That seemed to be the last straw for James as he fell to his knees tears running down his cheeks though his eyes never left Harry. As James fell to his knees, Harry instinctively moved closer to Snuffles. When Harry was finally able to take his eyes away from James, he looked up at Sirius and Remus who where both staring at him as well and both had tears on their faces too.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked in a small shaking voice.

This seemed to snap Remus out of it because he blinked and wiped the tears from his face, then he looked down at the little boy in front of him who looked scared.

"No, no Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all." Remus said trying to reassure the boy as he bent down so they where eye level.

"Th…then why were you crying? And why did he fall down?" Harry asked looking at James nervously

"What happened to your parents Harry?" Remus asked softly. Harry blinked at the sudden change in topic before shrugging uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I just remember 'Sir' and 'Madam', they weren't very nice. Not nice at all! So…so I left, I did and then I meet Snuffles and Mystic and they are nice so we stay together and look after each other."

"Did 'Sir' and 'Madam' call you Harry?" Remus asked wondering if they were Death Eaters

"No they call me Freak and Boy mostly. But I dream, and in it I hear people talking…" Harry said looking at his feet

"Oh? And what were these people saying?" Remus asked curious though also angry at the people who had previously 'looked after' Harry. He also managed to hit Sirius discreetly, snapping him out of his shocked state.

Harry frowned wondering what to tell them, he had just received the memories of baby Harry though they were all hazy and only short bits of convocation that had taken place around him in the hospital.

"There was a woman's voice first…she was saying how beautiful her baby Harry was and how much she loved him. That's why I chose the name Harry, because it made me feel that she loved me." Harry said in a soft dreamy voice. Remus nodded in encouragement.

"You said she was the first, what about the others?" Harry frowned as if trying to remember.

"The next were three men… I think their names were Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony…" here Harry paused looking closely at Remus "Why do you sound like Moony and those two sound like Prongs and Padfoot?" Harry asked pointing to James and Sirius.

"Because Harry," Remus said slowly watching Harry carefully "we are them, and the woman I think was your mother and James' wife; Lilly." Remus said motioning to James who now had his head in his hands and seemed to be talking to himself "And those dreams of yours weren't dreams at all but memories." Remus paused here to let this sink in and also to see how Harry was taking the news so far, before continuing, "I think Harry that you are James and Lilly's long lost son Harry who was kidnapped. That's why you look so much like James save for your eyes which are Lilly's and that's why James, Padfoot and I were upset as we thought you were dead."

Harry listened to Remus' explanation wide eyed, the whole time holding himself from running up to his father and hugging him only letting go to hug Sirius and Remus. Now that Remus was done, he looked over at James and found himself reluctant to go near him What if he pushes me away? What if he doesn't want me? Harry thought. Oh look at me I've faced the most powerful Dark Lord how many times and I can't even give my own Dad a hug? Where is my Gryffindor courage I'm so famous for? Harry sighed softly than took a deep breath and let go of Snuffle's fur and walked over to his father. Looking at the man with his head in his hands he reached out a shacking hand and touched he mans head.

James was on his knees with his head in his hands, crying and muttering to himself. Thoughts ran through his mind, 'how can it be true? It can't, Harry's dead! But there he is standing there in front of me? What if this is just a big elaborate trick? But why would someone do something like this? If it is Harry what if he doesn't want me to be his father? What if he doesn't like me?' It was these thoughts that were racing around when he felt a small hand touch his head. Looking up he saw those bright emerald green eyes that belonged to three people and tree people only: his wife Lilly, his new born daughter Little Lilly and his youngest son Harry. James' eyes swept over his sons face quickly 'this is my son! The son I haven't seen in five years! This is My Harry!' and with these thoughts in mind James pulled Harry into his arms. At first James felt Harry stiffen but that soon passed and Harry actually hugged him back in return. It felt so right having Harry in his arms, so perfect. He felt Harry put his head on his shoulder and whisper the one word James had been dieing to hear Harry say for so long now,

"Dad."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: I'd just like to say Thank you to all those who reviewed and answer a few questions.

Never Odd Or even : Thank you so much you were my first reviewer and I'm glad you liked my story I hope you continue to enjoy it and keep reviewing.

Brit : Thanks for the review

Bandgsecurtiyaw : Thanks for the review an I do plan on continuing this story as long as I keep getting reviews.

Diva : Thanks glad you like it. If you don't mind would you be able to tell me the titles of the stories you have read in which harry goes to another universe as I love those stories but can't seem to find many. Thanks again.

Wolfawaken : Thank you for your review and I will grant your wish if you continue to review. Thanks

Lady Taliesin : Wow great review! I am so glad you liked Segala I wasn't really sure if I did him okay, so I'm glad you think I did. Yes I know I completely suck at grammar and spelling and as I have no one to check it I completely rely on spell check, I'm working on it though. Yes I agree the first chapter was very short this ones a bit longer though. I agree I did rush Harrys dialog but I find him so hard to write #hen why am I writing a story about him? I don't really know save for the fact that this story has been stuck in my head for… I don't know how long.) thanks for pointing it out though I will try and work on it a bit. Ok to answer some questions:

1. **_How will Harry be able to defeat Voldemort and retain all of his current knowledge when he's stuck in a five year old's body?_** You will have to wait and see (I didn't say he would do it strait away)

2. _**What exactly are these fairy, dragoon, and elf worlds?** _You will see in time

3._ **Will Selaga come into the story again, and if he does what role will he play?** _He probably will come in again though I am not totally sure. But with comments about him like yours he almost has to come back in 

4._ **What about his siblings?** _They will most likely be introduced next chapter

5.**_ ...did you mean "dragon" instead of "dragoon"?_** No I meant dragoon though not as a heavily armed cavalryman from the 17th and 18th centuries, but as a different species. Don't worry, more about them will be explained later on.

6. _**Segala what/who is he? Back round story?** _This will be explained later (I'm saying that a lot aren't I)

7. _**How is Harry going to pretend he's the five year old Harry from THAT dimension, when he's really the 16 year old Harry from THIS dimension?** _Well as no one knows ether Harrys any strange or mature behaviour will be passed of as how Harry grew up

8._ **I mean, he knows NOTHING about the other Harry...nothing! Won't Lily and James, and Sirius and Remus and EVERYONE suspect something! And if he does try to tell them the truth, will they believe him?**_Well no one else really knew the other Harry as he was kidnapped nearly straight after he was born. Yes if he told someone the truth they probably wouldn't believe him**  
**9.** _And what's going to happen to 5 year old Harry, now 16 year old Harry's taking over his body? Are they going to swap places, or are they going to share the body, or what? _**5year old Harry is dead remember.

I think that answers most of your questions please keep reviewing with such helpful advise (I really need all the advice I can get. Don't be afraid to say something doesn't work or doesn't sound good I won't know unless I'm told. Thanks you again and again.

Jess : Thank you I hope the rest is just as good. If you think it starts to go down hill don't be afraid to tell me that way I can hopefully keep it as good the whole way through.

YumiFukushima : Thank you! Is this soon enough?

A-man : I know it's a bit cliché but I always love these kinds of stories. Glad you like it though. As for power he had a lot but as his in a five year old body he may not be able to harness it all, but he will still have more then usual. As for making it a slash I not positive but I don't think it will be or if it is there won't be much and it won't be for a long time (his only five after all. And I don't think I would be that good at writing a slash story). Anyway Thanks for the review.

Icedragon : I don't think I could get sick of reading a review! The longer the review the better! Thanks for reviewing.

Anave Lipad : I love AU and powerful Harry stories to! Go us! Yeah I got a bit carried away with his siblings (But they only have 7 kids! Yes well that's a lot! No more then the Weaslys!), anyway I always imagined Lilly and James wanting a big family. Thanks for the review.

fenderbender505 : Thank you for your review. You pose a very important question I am surprised no one else asked it:

**_harry was born like 2 years after his parents left hogwarts, so how did that suddenly change in the other dimension? _**Well that's just it his in a different Universe and many peoples ages may be different also there may be new characters in this Universe and some of the old ones may not be in this Universe or may be a different age.

Siarah : Thanks for letting me know that I have another person out there who enjoys my story .


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited

**(IMPORTANT A/N: I have taken some of Harry's familiars out of chapter 2, he now only has Apollo, Mistic, and Snuffles, the other familiars will appear later on in the story as they all play an important part. Thank you for the wait)**

Chapter 3 Reunited

As father and son where reunited, Remus looked around the street they where on, and found it blissfully empty. Than, he glanced down at his watch and was shocked at the time. "Ah… James? Sorry to interrupt, but it's already 7:30 and Amy said she would be here at eight. We should probably go tell Lilly and make sure she's ready to go…" James nodded and stood carefully so as to not jostle Harry who had just fallen asleep in his arms

"Alright, come on"

As they reached Lilly's room, Remus stopped James before he could enter

"Ah James, I think you should tell Lilly about Harry before you bring him in. She just gave birth I don't think she could take seeing her supposedly dead son alive in your arms without a bit of a warning."

"Right good point" James said somewhat sheepishly "Padfoot can you hold Harry while Moony and I talk to Lilly?"

"Of course! I am his godfather after all!" James gave Sirius a hard look "Don't worry Prongs I'll behave!"

James nodded, then looked down at Harry who had just awoken

"Harry, Remus and I are just going to talk to Lilly for a moment before you come in okay? Will you stay here with your Uncle Padfoot while we do that?" Harry nodded though he didn't really want to let go of his father, but then again he'd have Sirius "Okay here you go Padfoot" James said as he reluctantly past Harry to Sirius.

As James and Remus went into Lilly's room Sirius walked over to the other side of the hall and sat down in the chair that was there. Harry buried his head in Sirius's chest taking in the differences between this Sirius and the only real father figure that he had had in his old world.

Sirius looked down at the small child he held in his arms, his mind still reeling with what had happened in the short amount of time between when they had been leaving the hospital for some fresh air to now. He was happy, extremely happy that they had found the boy safe and sound and was already very attached to his little godson Harry. Sirius frowned somewhat when he noticed that Harry had begun to shift around uncomfortably.

"Hey, you alright Harry?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry nodded but Sirius wasn't convinced so he gently lifted Harry's head so he could look at the boys face "What's wrong Kido'?"

Harry looked down for a moment before saying in a small voice,

"W…what if she doesn't like me? What if she d…doesn't w…want me?" Sirius blinked at that,

"Don't worry Harry she'll love you! She loved you the very first moment she laid eyes on you. And as for wanting you, well you're lucky you have a new baby sister or she'd never let you go. Now you only have to worry about getting away from your father, Uncle Moony, Aunt Amy, Aunt Melleny, myself and everyone else!" Sirius said smiling at Harry. Harry smiled at him

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Sirius said.

Harry hugged him, and then they sat in silence for a moment before Sirius broke the silence with a question that had been on his mind for a while,

"So Harry," he said in a casual voice "do you like pranks?" Sirius said hoping to corrupt the boy before Remus and Lily got him.

"Pranks? Like what?" Harry asked innocently though inside he was grinning evilly.

"Oh you know pouring icy-cold water on someone while they're sleeping, or turning their hair neon colors, that kind of thing." Sirius replied grinning at Harry

"But Uncle Padfoot, that's not very nice!" Harry said continuing with the innocent boy act.

"But it's funny! I once tipped icy-cold water on your dad once when he was sleeping and he shot straight up, fell on the floor, stabbed his toe on his trunk and started hopping around the room dripping-wet! But it was the look on his face… it was priceless!" Sirius said laughing at the memory and Harry joined him as he imagined it taking place.

That was how Remus and James found them, James and Remus exchanged looks both wondering what Sirius had been telling young innocent Harry.

"What's going on here?" James asked and Sirius and Harry immediately stopped laughing and looked at James with innocent looks on their faces, Harry's was easily bought. I should have taken up acting, Harry thought to himself as James and Remus gave Sirius a suspicious look, obviously not buying his innocent look. Sirius stood up with Harry in his arms

"Going on? Nothings going on" Sirius said somewhat hastily

"You'd better not be trying to corrupt my boy Black! We have enough pranksters to bring Hogwarts down three times over." James said taking Harry back from Sirius' arms "so Harry what where you two talking about just now?"

"Umm… well Uncle Padfoot was telling me about pranks like the time he poured icy-cold water all over you when you where sleeping." Harry said innocently

"Oh really?" James said glaring at Sirius before turning around.

"Uhuh!" Harry said, and then over James' shoulder he poked his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius gasped, 'maybe Harry's not as innocent as I first thought', Sirius pondered to himself.

"Lilly is looking forward to seeing you" James told Harry completely unaware of what was going on behind his back. As they entered Lilly's room Harry turned to get his first look of his mother in fifteen years. And there she was, standing by the bed impatiently waiting the arrival of the son that she had lost so long ago 'Oh my God!' Harry thought 'She looks just like an angel. Her fiery-red hair flowing gracefully down her back, her bright emerald-green eyes that she passed onto me… My mother!' Harry now had tears in his eyes.

Lilly looked up as the door opened to see her husband enter the room with her baby boy that she hadn't seen in five years, in his arms. 'He looks so much like his father, but he has my eyes.' Lilly thought as tears began to fall from her eyes.

As James and Harry reached her, she reached up one hand to stroke Harry's cheek, making sure he was real

"My baby!" she whispered before she took Harry from James and held him in her arms not wanting to ever let him go.

Sirius and Remus waited outside the room to give the Potter parents and their newly returned son some privacy, but it was getting late and Amy would be there soon to pick them up, so the entered the room. The sight that meet them brought tears to their eyes, Lilly had Harry wrapped tightly in her arms and James had Lilly and Harry in his.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt but Amy's going to be here soon." Remus said hating to have to break them up.

"That's alright Moony" James said "You all packed love?" James asked his wife

"I think so, but give me a moment and I'll check." She said as she reluctantly passed Harry back to James and moved around the room checking the draws to make sure she had everything. "Yes that's all" she said as she lifted Little Lily into her arms "Sirius would you take my bags, thanks" she said without waiting for his answer "All ready!"

They walked down the hall to the reception/waiting room where they sat down on the couches to wait.

"Ah Prongs, aren't you forgetting something?" Remus asked James

"No I don't think so…" James with a small frown

"How about the bill?"

"Oh! Oops!" James said standing up, but leaving Harry on the couch next to Lilly. "Come on Moony I need your help with all this muggle money."

As James and Remus moved off to pay the bill Harry's attention was drawn to the small figure that was his baby sister. Lilly looked down at her son still barely able to believe he she had him back, had a second chance with him. She noticed he seemed almost transfixed with Little Lily.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked him and watched him as he nodded without taking his eyes off his sister "You have to be very gentle, she is only little" Lilly said with a smile as she carefully passed Little Lily to him, watching him as he held his baby sister so carefully that it astounded her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry held Little Lily in his arms careful not to jostle her. Looking down at his baby sister he mused on how adorable and innocent she was and vowed to always protect her, with his life if need be.

As Harry looked down at her, Little Lily gazed up at him; he had eyes so much like her mothers, ones that showed love and protection, she felt so safe with him. She smiled up at him giggling her approval.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lilly took Little Lily back as James and Remus returned, but before they could even sit down, the hospital door opened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, sorry for the long wait but my computer was getting fixed and took forever. Hope you like this installment and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. Again thanks for the wait and the reviews!

Please keep reviewing, as it's what keeps me writing, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Children

A/N: I know a lot of you have mentioned that Lily is spelt with one Lily and not Lilly, but I have decided to use Lilly for the elder, mother one and Lily for Little Lily. Thanks hope I've cleared that up. Thank you all for all the reviews and I'm very sorry for the long wait.

**Dedicated to:** Harrison potter for being the first reviewer of the last chapter, and to Dellacouer my wonderful Beta.

**Chapter 4: Children**

"Speech"

# _Telepathic_ #

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last time:**

_Lilly took Little Lily back as James and Remus returned, but before they could even sit down, the hospital door opened_…………

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey guys!" called a short woman, she hurried over to them her warm brown hair bouncing as she hurried over. She smiled her brown almond shaped eyes filled with happiness.

Remus walked over and kissed her, "Hello dear, right on time as usual!" he said with a smile.

As they walked out of the hospital to the car, Harry who was in his fathers' arms asked, "Dad?"

"Yes Harry?" James asked looking down at his son.

"Can Snuffles and Mistic come with us? I really don't want to leave them behind," Harry said looking up at his father with his best 'puppy dog' look on his face.

James blinked, he had forgotten about Harry's dog and cat. Looking down at Harry he could see how much they meant to him and found himself unable to say anything but "Of course Harry, I know your siblings have always wanted pets, but we have Padfoot which is basically the same so we never got any." James said and found his heart souring when Harry grinned and hugged him. Sirius shot James a mock glare for the Padfoot joke but James just returned it with a look that clearly stated 'What? It's true' this caused Sirius to pout until Remus elbowed him in the side. By then they had reached the car, Amy held the door open so Lilly and Little Lily could enter while Sirius and Remus went and put the bags in the back of the car. After collecting Mistic and Snuffles James got into the back magically expanded car. While Remus drove them home the other adults filled Amy in on how they had found Harry, they were halfway home before they moved on to other topics.

"So Amy who's at home with the kids? Surly not just Melleny?" Lilly asked

"No Poppy, Minerva, Kinsley, and Tonks are over as well."

"That's good I can only imagine what the kids would do if left with only one adult watching them." Lilly said and the adults all shuddered at the thought.

When Harry was settled in the car, he couldn't help but watch the lady called Amy. Remus seemed to notice the confused wrinkle that had formed on Harry's forehead.

"Harry this is my wife," introduced Remus. Harry nodded thoughtfully and out of habit stuck out his hand, not realizing that it wasn't quite a child's gesture. Amy giggled slightly and shook Harry's small hand.

"Do you have any kids?" Harry questioned in what he hoped was a childish tone.

"Yes we have four children." Remus said with a proud smile as he thought of his children.

"What are their names? How old are they?" Harry asked.

"Well there's William who is ten like your oldest brother Eathen, then there's Nealan who's eight the same as your next brother, Leo, and Sirius and Mellenys eldest Evan." Amy said smiling gently at Harry.

"Pranksters that lot, take after their fathers they do," Sirius said proudly.

"Second generation of Marauders," James agreed only to get hit over the head by Lilly who glared at him and Sirius.

"You shouldn't encourage them!" She cried, "And don't even think of corrupting Harry and Lily.

"Anyway then there's Maria your older sister who is seven as well as Alan the Blacks' second son." James continued quickly.

"Astara Lupin and Almorella Black who are six, then you of course," Sirius added, "Then there's Keladry Black and Rose and Katherine Potter who are three and Kaede who's two,"

"And then Little Lily," Lilly finished.

Harry smiled at them shyly, he was happy as it seemed like he had gone from having no family, the Durslys don't count, to having a large family.

When they arrived and got out of the car, Harry couldn't help but stare at the house; it looked much like a castle, reminding Harry slightly of a smaller Hogwarts though not quite as grand and more… homely I suppose you could say. It was still huge in comparison to the Durslys or even the Burrow. Though from what Harry learnt, it had to be as it most often held the Black and Lupin families as well as the Potters and the house elves and the frequent visitors. It was lucky he was being carried or he would have been left behind.

As they entered the house Harry watched as everybody came over to see Little Lily 'This is my family' he thought suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed, he buried his head into his father's chest 'I finally have a family.'

……………………..

As Harry buried his head into his chest James looked down at the small boy in his arms and noticed the boy was trembling all over.

"Harry?" James asked softly, but he got no response, "Harry you okay?" he asked again gently trying to shift the boy so he could see his face but Harry just buried his head in further as he clung to James.

Suddenly James felt Harry's shoulders begin to shake and he 1realized Harry was crying. He slipped from the room while everyone still had their attention on Little Lily, and went to a spare bedroom that was near Lilly and his own; this room would now be Harry's. James sat down carefully on the bed leaning against the headboard before shifting Harry slightly and rocking him back and forth while singing softly to him. It wasn't long before Harry, after such a long and overwhelming day, fell into a peaceful sleep, safe in his fathers loving embrace.

……………………………………………

James smiled to himself as he felt Harry's breath even out as he fell asleep. Still, James continued to sing softly as he watched his son sleep, thanking every god and every entity for giving him this second chance with his son. James stayed there just enjoying being with his son once more until he heard Sirius calling his name. Sighing James rose and carefully laid Harry back on the bed. He than removed Harry's shoes and socks before transfiguring Harry's clothes into pyjamas and pulling the blanket over his sleeping son. Kissing the boy's head he walked over to the door and casting two spells, the first was to dim the light (he didn't know if Harry was scared of the dark) and the other was to let him know when Harry woke. Closing the door James then went in search of the others.

……………………………..

"Ah James there you are! Where were you?" Melleny asked when James entered the room.

He sent Lilly a questioning look as if asking wether or not she had told everyone about Harry; she shook her head slightly before sending her own question, 'Where's Harry?' Walking over to Lilly, he gently lifted Maria who was sitting on her, and sat down setting Maria on his lap. He told her that Harry was sleeping and where. James turned his attention to everyone else, and told them the general gist of what had happened. Both he and Lily told their children about having a new brother as well as a new sister. Only this brother was a bit older then Little Lily, and how they should all be nice to him because he was really shy, that his name was Harry and about Snuffles and Mistic.

Snuffles and Mistic, after making sure that their Master was okay, had settled down by the fire making sure to stay out of the way of the other humans. At James's mention of them however, they where quickly noticed and swamped by children. Sirius was worried at first for the children's safety, he had seen that dogs teeth after all, but after a couple of tugs on the fur and tail be the kids and no snarl or growl from either animal, he calmed slightly as did the other adults.

After a little while the adults sent the kids to bed telling them to be quiet so as not to wake Harry. Once they had gone, James, Sirius and Remus proceeded to tell the rest of how they had found Harry and then James told them about what had happened when they had gotten home. He and Lilly also took the chance to ask Minerva and Kingsley to be Little Lily's godparents, both agreed quickly loving the idea. Soon after Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley, and Poppy took their leave and flooded back to their respective homes and Amy, Remus, Melleny, Sirius, Lilly, James and Little Lily all went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eathen sat listening to his father telling them about his 'new' brother, he knew that that wasn't quiet true. He remembered that when he was five his mum had another baby, a boy named Harry. He remembered going to see him and his mum in the hospital with his father, Harry had the same eyes as his mum and dark hair like his dad and Leo; he was so small. That was the only time he had seen him because the 'bad men' came and stole him so after. But what Eathen remembered most was how sad his mum and dad had been, how his mum had cried all the time, how his dad was always away looking for Harry. But Harry was back now, they had found him and Eathen would make sure the 'bad men' never took him away again!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:**

**Remus and Amy's children:**

William – 10

Nealan – 8

Astara -6

Kaede - 2

**Sirius and Melleny's children: **

Evan - 8

Alan - 7

Almorella - 6

Keladry - 3

**James and Lilly's children: **

Eathen - 10

Leo - 8

Maria - 7

Harry - 5 

Rose - 3

Katherine - 3

Little Lily – Just born


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginnings

**Dedicated** to Twin Tails Speed and everybody else who reviewed (and i really am shocked at the amount,_ If only all my other stories got this kind of response sigh_ oh well I'm just glad you all like this one!)

**Warning:** this chapter is un-betaed as i can't seem to send it to her (i think she may have changed email adresses, so if you are reading this my awsome beta, and are still willing to beta it Please let me know, and send me your email!)

Now on with the story:

**Chapter 5: The beginnings**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in a comfortable bed, and with a quick look around the room he realised he didn't recognise it. At once he was on his feet, scanning the room more closely he noticed that the contents of the room to be made in a larger scale, unless it was he that was smaller? As he looked down at himself memories of the previous day rushed back; he remembered crying into his fathers chest as he was overwhelmed with the fact that he finally had a family, he also remembered his father take him away from the group and to somewhere quiet, here he assumed, and gently rock him singing softly until Harry was asleep. Harry smiled, he'd never, at least not that he remembered, had anyone do that for him before. His smile quickly changed however into a frown, why had he reacted like that? Surely he had enough control of his emotions not to be overwhelmed by them? It was then that he realised that he really was five, a five year old with the memories and power of a sixteen year old but still a five year old. 

Looking around the room once more Harry noted there were four doors and a large window with a window seat, deciding to take a look outside first so he could maybe figure out in which part of the manor his room was located and be able to use windows as a reference to return. He walked over to the seat and climbed up onto it, keeling on the seat he looked out over the grounds and was almost gob-smacked. The view from the window was amazing, it looked out over the backyard (if you could call it that), there was a beautiful garden located near the house then a lush green lawn that extended quiet some way, on the left of it he could make out a Quidditch pitch, which brought a grin to his face, and to the right a large lake, almost the same size as the one at Hogwarts. In the middle of the lake there was an island and on the edge closest to the house Harry could just make out what looked like a small pier complete with a small boat tied to it. Passed the lawn Harry could just make out the edge of the forest that he knew boarded the Potter property from an overheard conversation last night.

His attention was drawn from the window however, as he heard one of the doors behind him open. Turning around quickly, he faced the smiling face of his father who had just entered the room and was now walking over to him. Harry managed a small shy smile back suddenly felling very small and nervous.

"Hello Harry, did you sleep well?" James asked smiling at his son.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said in a small voice directing his own shy smile at his father, which seemed to make James's grow.

"That's good," James said as he turned Harry's pyjamas back into there original form, and frowned slightly at the sight of the oversized dirty clothes, (much like rags). He turned his frown into a grin however as he looked at Harry, "How about a bath and then breakfast?"

Harry nodded and James lifted him off the window chair and carried him over to another door, inside the door was a beautifully crafted bathroom in a Greek cross Roman style, coloured in blues, sea greens and white marble.

"Wow!" Harry couldn't help but gasp in surprise, sure it wasn't as big as Hogwarts prefect bathroom but it was just as impressive.

"You like?" James asked grinning, as he placed Harry on the bench that was next the bath before he turned the taps on.

Harry merely nodded as he gazed around the room, when the bath was full Harry undressed, at first hesitant with doing that with James there but he got over it as he remembered that this was his father and he was five.

As Harry undressed he missed the shocked look on his fathers face as he noted how skinny Harry really was, the saying of just skin and bones jumped forwards in James's mind, and he couldn't hold back a small gasp as he saw the many scars that littered his sons young body. The scars that stood out the most to James were the ones on Harry's back that could only be whip marks. He managed to pull himself from his shocked state as he watched Harry put a hand in the water to check the temperature,

"Is the water ok?" he asked, his voice only shacking slightly.

"It's a little hot," Harry said softly.

With a wave of his wand James had lowered the temperature of the water, "That better?"

Harry touched the water again and nodded as he climbed carefully in.

"I'm just going to get you some of Leo's old clothes for you to wear until we buy you your own, ok?" James told Harry with a smile.

The clothes James returned with where a simple white t-shirt, red jumper, and black pants also a belt and a pair of white socks. After getting changed Harry noted that though these cloths fitted much better then Dudley's cast-offs they where still lose and James had had to add a new hole to the belt.

"So what about some breakfast? James asked.

Harry nodded and James lifted him into his arms noting how thin Harry was, something he hadn't really notice the day before. As they made their way to the kitchen Harry tried to memorise the route even as he took in the surroundings. Entering the kitchen Harry saw that Remus, Amy, Keladry, Rose, Katherine, Kaede, his mum and Little Lily where already at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning James, good morning Harry," Amy greeted them as they entered.

"Good morning," Harry said shyly, he's head half hidden in James's shoulder.

James sat down leaving one chair in-between his own and Lilly's, which Lilly raised so Harry could sit on it normally and still be able to see/reach the table.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Lilly asked after Harry was seated comfortably, "We have, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal…" Lilly listed as she gave Harry an encouraging smile.

Harry bit his lip not really sure, glancing at what everyone else was eating he decided to follow Rose and Katherine's choice, "Ah…pancakes," he offered in an unsure voice as he glanced at his mothers face to make sure that was alright.

Lilly smiled, "Pancakes it is," she said as she served him, "Would you like anything on it? We have, maple syrup, and golden syrup?" she offered.

"Maple, please," Harry replied softly, he was almost shocked at how meek he had been sounding but knew that going from no loved ones to having a lot was a large shock and defiantly something he was hesitant to muck up.

As Harry began to eat he took the time to study the rooms occupants starting with his twin sisters. Rose and Katherine while being twins were not identical like Fred and George, instead where Rose had their mother's fiery-red hair Katherine had their fathers black; though thankfully neither received the 'untameable hair gene'. They both had their father's eyes though neither needed glasses and now that he looked closer the hair colour was probably the only difference between the two.

Before Harry could turn his attention to others James startled him out of his observations.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore? You haven't had much," James commented, concern clearly shown in his eyes.

Harry looked at his plate, it was true, he hadn't really eaten much but he couldn't eat. He hadn't really been eating much before he had come to this world either. Every time he went to eat, images of the countless battlefields would rise in his head, the faces of the dead staring up at him, the blood that flowed like rivers around his feet, the bodies of his loved ones lying motionless before him…

"Please Harry, you don't have to eat this but you need to eat something," James almost begged softly, as he remembered the sight of Harry's skinny body.

Harry looked up at his father's concerned eyes, then back down at his plate and sighed. Picking up his fork he went to eat but his mind seemed to have other ideas. Instead of pancakes and syrup, his mind showed the syrup as blood and the pancakes as flesh from one of the many bodies Harry had seen. Harry quickly dropped the fork and pushed the plate away from him, glancing up his eyes met his fathers. For a moment wide emerald-green eyes filled with tears and hidden horrors locked onto concerned hazel, before Harry pulled his eyes away and slipped under the table and into the waiting fur of Snuffles.

James exchanged worried looks with the other adults before pushing his chair back so he could see Harry under the table. He noticed at once how Harry's whole body was shacking.

"Harry? Are you okay?" James asked; he was startled by Harry's reaction to food and very worried about his health. He decided that he would take Harry to the hospital straight after their Ministry visit this afternoon; the Ministry appointment hopefully wouldn't take too long after all they were just going in to prove Harry was who they thought he was and was in fact alive.

Harry, feeling his father's concerned eyes on him let go of Snuffles and crawled out from underneath the table to stand next to his father's chair. James lifted Harry into his lap at once and held him comfortingly as he felt Harry's whole body shaking. Before anything could be said the kitchen door opened and Eathen and William entered the kitchen.

Eathen and William were the eldest of the children at the age of ten. Eathen, Harry observed, glad for something to take his mind of his past, had their mothers red hair and their fathers hazel eyes. William, Harry remembered, was the eldest son of Remus and Amy and had light dusty-brown hair and his fathers amber coloured eyes and was slightly shorter then Eathen though Harry admitted Eathen was slightly tall for his age, making William about average hight.

"Morning," both boys greeted everyone as they took their seats at the table.

"Good morning boys," the others greeted them, though Harry noticed how the adults eyes seemed to continually flicker over to him, as they all resumed their normal breakfast activities; or at least Harry assumed they where their normal activities.

Breakfast had continued all right, though Harry refused to eat anything else, in fact he tried not to even look at the food on the table, and Harry noticed that Sirius, Leo, Evan, and Nealan, never made it down for breakfast.

After breakfast they all went to a fairly large, yet comfortable room, at one end of it was a bunch of comfortable and well-used sofas and chairs, this is where the adults stayed. At the other end of the room was what Harry assumed was the kids play area as it was filled with toys and other children's things, this is where the children headed and, to Harry's mild discomfort, he was led by his eldest brother. Harry was unsure what to do at first; I mean the first time he was five he had never gotten to play with toys let alone other children. His problem however was soon fixed as Rose, Katherine, Keladry and even little Kaede, quickly pulled him over to play dolls with them. Now most little boys wouldn't ever want to be caught playing dolls with their little sisters, Harry who had never had any younger siblings quickly found himself adoring his new little siblings, and thus found himself half wrapped around their little fingers.

……………………

Lilly sadly watched Harry stand awkwardly amongst the other children, clearly unsure as to what to do. No child, Lilly thought to her self, especially one of her own, should be so fearful and unsure that they couldn't even interact properly with their own siblings, nor should they so clearly be so unsure as to what to do with toys. She glanced at the others and noticed that they to seemed to share her thoughts, before looking back, just in time to see the girls quickly pulling Harry over to play with them.

She smiled slightly as Harry settled in-between his twin sisters, feeling a small weight lift of her chest. Only once she was sure Harry was all right did she allow herself to relax and turn to the conversation the others had just started.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my! I'm so, so, so, sorry for the huge delay in an update, but well… alright I have a lot of excuses but none of them are really going to be good enough are they? Right then onto plan B _drops to her knees_ Pleeeease forgive me! Pleeeease! _gives everyone a pathetic look_

Alright now that the begging is out of the way I send everyone who reviewed a cookie AND their very own cute and cuddly little Harry! Thank you all for your reviews! Without them I may have just abandoned this story, but don't worry I won't! I sware and I will hopefully get another chapter up sooner then it took me to do this one as my muse for this story has suddenly returned to me! (About bloody time too!)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review! (God I love reviews! _grins dreamily to herself_)

For those who don't remember the ages and names of all those children:

**Remus and Amy's children: **

William – 10

Nealan – 8

Astara -6

Kaede - 2

**Sirius and Melleny's children: **

Evan - 8

Alan - 7

Almorella - 6

Keladry - 3

**James and Lilly's children: **

Eathen - 10

Leo - 8

Maria - 7

Harry - 5 

Rose - 3

Katherine - 3

Little Lily – Just born

Oh I suppose I should answer a few questions:

1. **Is Harry wearing glasses? **

You know I didn't really think about this at first so thank you for bringing it up! And the answer is no, I'll probably mention it later in Harry's musings or something but in case I don't I'll give you one reason. Selaga said Harry would get gifts when he crossed worlds, well his improved eyesight will be a good side affect of one of these.

2. **Is there going to be flashbacks about the war and such?**

Yep, well most likely, cause I often find that the easiest way to explain things, plus Harry's past will play a roll in his future!

3. **Isn't Remus a werewolf? How could he have children?**

I don't really see how being a werewolf means he can't have children, except that the law may not allow it. But in this story the anti magical creature move isn't as big! Well not yet at least… And if you are wondering no, Remus doesn't pass his wolf side to his children.

Oh this isn't an Q&A but still things I think I should mention

I've had a lot of comments about the Potters having a lot of children, and yes they do have a big family (which I personally think Harry deserves), but it isn't that big! I know of a family that has NINE children! But I agree I probably did go a little overboard, with that and making Harry like a SuperHarry, but I started it a long time ago and you know how you are when you're young… actually I'm probably still like that! And in case you're worried, no Harry is not going to be some invincible demi god that can do everything and is never beaten! Where is the fun in that? I need some Harry angst!

I got a nice review from Jen about story ideas and Jen asked me to email her but the review was anonyms so I don't have your email. If you still want to talk ideas send me your email and I'd be happy too!

Well that's enough of that! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

A\N: I'm not really sure about this chapter but I had kept you all waiting long enough so I decided to post it anyway and I hope you like it!

**Dedicated to** loko-ka for being the first reviewer of the last chapter!

**

* * *

****Last time:**

_Lilly sadly watched Harry stand awkwardly amongst the other children, clearly unsure as to what to do. No child, Lilly thought to her self, especially one of her own, should be so fearful and unsure that they couldn't even interact properly with their own siblings, nor should they so clearly be so unsure as to what to do with toys. She glanced at the others and noticed that they to seemed to share her thoughts, before looking back, just in time to see the girls quickly pulling Harry over to play with them._

_She smiled slightly as Harry settled in-between his twin sisters, feeling a small weight lift of her chest. Only once she was sure Harry was all right did she allow herself to relax and turn to the conversation the others had just started._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

"Speech"

_Telepathic_

* * *

If anyone form his old world entered the room and saw him now (taking that they already knew of the de-aging) they would have stopped in their tracks and gapped at him, and when they finally managed to pick their jaws up off the ground they would have immediately started a full investigation into what he had done with the 'real' Harry. The truth was Harry was enjoying himself, and had allowed for his five year old thoughts to come out and, thus he was now acting like a relatively carefree and normal happy child. It hadn't taken long for the girls to quickly come to fully accept him and now they were vying for his attention, not that Harry really noticed this.

Though for all his carefree playing he still froze and tensed when a large shadow fell over them.

"Hello daddy," Rosie, as she preferred him to call her, said as she smiled up at their father.

"Hello dear," James smiled back at his daughter, hiding his surprise at the reaction Harry had had to his presence.

Harry looked up and noticed that it had indeed been his father who had cast the shadow, and he slowly relaxed, automatically knowing that his father wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry girls but Harry and I need to get going," James said and the girls either moaned in protest or pouted, and James couldn't help but grin at their reaction, glad that they had accepted Harry.

Harry frowned for a moment before remembering his father mentioning something about them visiting the Ministry today.

"You ready to go Harry?" James asked.

Harry nodded as he stood up before frowning slightly, "I don't have any shoes," he commented in his usual soft voice.

"Don't worry, your mother has just gone to find a pair," James told him, Harry's lips twitched into a smile, 'his mother', god he still couldn't get over the fact that he now had a family.

"Come on we'll meet her and Padfoot, who will be coming with us in the living room," James said as he resisted the urge to pick Harry up and carry him there.

Harry nodded and followed his father from the room; he had already learnt that the room he had been in was called the sitting room.

In the living room James started talking to Sirius but Harry wasn't able to find out what they were talking about as Mystic entered and approached him _I will accompany you Shia_ Mystic spoke to his telepathically, he had never figured out why the animals he could communicate with all called him Shia, nor would they tell him when he asked.

_You don't…_ Harry began in protest.

_I will be going with you Shia_ Mystic said slightly more commanding, _The mutt will stay however,_ Harry frowned knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

_The other humans will not allow…_ again Mystic cut him off.

_They have little choice,_ Mystic replied gazing at her cub fondly and with a hint of amusement, _they can not stop that which they do not know,_

Harry smiled and nodded; now realising what Mystic meant, and in truth he felt a little better knowing she would be around.

"Harry?" Lilly asked as she entered the room, before she noticed him sitting on the floor petting his cat, "I have some shoes for you," she told him passing them over to him, "Why don't you put them on and I'll fix them so they fit a bit better," she told him with a warm smile.

Harry quickly put them on and found they where slightly to big for him, but his mother quickly resized them for him, "There all done," she told him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing and turning to James and Sirius, "You lot better get going or you'll be late," she told them, wishing she could go with them.

James grinned at his wife and kissed her check, "we'll be back by dinner time," he told her, then turned to Harry who had only just managed to get over the fact that his mother had kissed him like he'd watched Mrs. Weasley do to all her children many times before.

His father grinned at him, "Alright Harry we will be going by floo…" Harry groaned in his head as his father explained the basics of floo travel was, he hated floo, "…but you wont have to worry too much about any of that, as you'll be going through with me," James said as he picked Harry up, and Harry sighed in relief, "All you have to remember is to keep your eyes closed and don't take a deep breath. Alright, are you ready?" James asked as he took a small handful of floo powder.

Harry nodded his head nervously before burying his head into his fathers shoulder so he wouldn't breath in any ash. As they exited the fireplace in the Ministry Harry couldn't help but think that floo wasn't too bad when you where being carried.

They only had to wait a moment longer before Sirius stepped out and they continued on their way. Harry didn't pay much attention to where they were going as he relaxed in his father's arms and mused to himself about how he felt so safe there.

* * *

The Ministry appointment went fairly well, even though it annoyed Sirius that they had had to wait around for a good twenty minutes when the actual meeting only took ten. The Ministry worker had only had to do a quick scan of Harry and take a little blood, and Harry had gotten a lollypop for it, which Harry had to admit was defiantly an upside to being a kid again.

"Well how about we do a bit of shopping before we go see the Healer?" James suggested, and Harry tensed at that, "Don't worry Harry, it's just a check up," James soothed though he frowned at Harry's reaction.

Harry forced himself to relax slightly, he had never liked Healers or Doctors but he knew he had no choice this time.

"So where to?" Sirius asked.

"How about we get some shoes first," James suggested.

After trying on numerous pairs of shoes, James ended up buying him, one pair of slippers, two pairs of sneakers/runners, and a pair of formal black shoes. Once the purchases had been made they left the store and headed to St. Murgos, much to Harry's disappointment.

* * *

Harry quickly slipped off the bed and walked silently to the door, which he pressed his ear against. He could just make out what his father and the healer were saying.

"…severe malnutrition, dangerously underweight…" Harry could hear the Healer saying, none of which surprised him, "…extreme exhaustion…" Harry sighed, he rarely slept anymore and when he did he normally woke up again within a few hours from nightmares, he was in fact extremely shocked he had slept so well the night before.

Harry was unfortunately unable to hear anymore as at that moment he heard someone approaching so he hurried back to sit on the bed his father had told him to wait on. The door to his room opened just as he sat down and Sirius entered.

"Hey kiddo," he grinned and Harry smiled back, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Harry, said softly, "are we going?" he asked in a slightly hopeful voice, inwardly wishing he'd say yes but knowing he'd say no.

Sirius's smile faltered slightly before steadying as he sat down on the bed next to Harry, "sorry kiddo, not yet," he said in a cheerful tone as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I don't want to stay here," Harry mumbled, almost pouting.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked curiously.

Harry frowned and looked down at his hands, which rested in his lap. Truthfully it wasn't just the fact that there were Healers here that made Harry dislike St Murgos, no it was more then that. It was the death that seemed to linger in the air, the memories of the people he'd seen die within this building; Remus had died in here, as had Arthur, Molly and Ginny, and that was just a tiny portion of the list. But alas he couldn't tell his Uncle those reasons.

"I just don't," he muttered, in a true childlike manner.

Sirius sighed, he knew that tone as one that meant he would not be hearing further on the matter. Quickly he scooped Harry up into his lap and hugged him, "well then why don't I tell you a story while we wait for your dad and Healer to finish up?" he suggested trying to think of a way to cheer Harry up.

"A story?" Harry asked as he looked up at Sirius with a mix of interest and confusion, "But we don't have any books,"

Sirius chuckled, "You don't always need books to tell stories," he told Harry, feeling another pang in his chest at this reminder that Harry hadn't grown up well, "So, would you like me to tell you one?"

Harry nodded quickly, his five-year-old side excited about the first story he would be told.

Sirius smiled gently down at his little dark-haired godson and began his tale, "Once upon a time, many years ago, their lived two great wizards and two great witches…"

* * *

Harry span quickly, dagger in one hand and his wand in the other, he'd been fighting for over three hours now, he was getting tired but the fight was almost over. He stunned the last of them when he felt a sharp fiery pain stab through his chest, looking down he saw the end of a sward sticking out of his chest. He cried out weakly as it was pulled out, and fell to his knees clutching his chest…

Harry woke with a start breathing heavily as he clutched his chest as he had in his dream/nightmare/memory. Pulling his hand away he gazed at his unstained hand in slight shock, as he couldn't help be feel it should be covered in blood. He sat up in his bed slowly and glanced over to were he could see his father sleeping in a large comfortable looking chair. The whole time he'd been here in hospital, three days and four nights, at least one of his family members (including the Lupins and Blacks) had been with him. He suspected this was not only to make sure he had someone he could talk to or be comforted by, by also, and probably more importantly, it was to make sure he was protected, after all it was from this hospital he was stolen last time.

Harry whimpered softly as he pulled his legs up to his chest, his memories, nightmares, would not leave him be, and it was clearly becoming apparent that he would not be leaving this hospital until he could both sleep and eat properly, something he was strongly beginning to think would never happen! 'So much for a second chance', Harry snorted to himself as he buried his head in his knees.

* * *

He had been dreaming of a Death Eater raid on a small muggle town when the horror scenes abruptly ended.

Harry sat up quickly and looked around half glad and half worried when he didn't see the hospital room he'd been staying in and instead saw a semi-familiar green field.

"Harry, my dear boy, great to see you again," Selaga grinned happily as he practically bounced over to him.

Harry grinned back at the immortal being, it was almost impossible not to, "Hey Selaga,"

Selaga dropped to the ground so he was sitting on the ground in front of Harry and studied the young man before him, "How are things?" he asked.

Harry sighed, "Great except that I'm stuck in St Murgos because my mind wont let me eat or sleep," he grumbled.

"Well that's easy enough to fix," Selaga snorted, "What about everything else?"

Harry blinked and stared at the immortal being in front of him, "Ea…Yo…I…You can fix it?" he finally stuttered out in a mix of hope and shock.

Selaga smiled his eyes twinkling in amusement and fondness at the child in front of him, "Of course I can fix it Harry, all you had to do was ask," he shook his head with a grin, "really, I sent you to another universe, gave you a second chace and you didn't think I could help you with such a small simple problem as this?"

Harry blushed slightly and gave the immortal being a sheepish smile, "When you put it like that… Anyway can, I mean I know you can but will you help me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Again Selaga sent Harry a look filled with fondness, "Yes Harry I'll help you," he told Harry in the most serious voice Harry had heard him use, "Now the question is, how do you want to go about it?" His grin reappearing as he practically began to bounce again.

Harry gave him a look of amusement and confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well we can deal with your problem by wiping the memories that are causing the problems from your mind, or, and this is the best option in my opinion, I can dull your past life's memories so that you will still remember everything but they wont be as clear as they are now. This means they will no longer effect you as badly so you will be able to eat properly and they wont appear as often in your dreams, though now and then you may dream of them," Selaga told him and Harry barely had to think about it.

"Option two defiantly sounds best, cause I don't want to forget anything especially as it may come in handy in the future but I can't go on like I am…" Harry spoke though it was mostly to himself, "What's the catch though?" he asked, everything has a catch.

Selaga grinned at that familiar question, "Option one doesn't really have a catch, save for the obvious: You lose some memories, some learning experiences, and that kind of thing. Option two, well the catch is that I have to put you into a deep sleep, much like a coma, while I dull your memories, should only take three days at most, and you will most like act and feel much younger as your 'older side' wont be as strong as your 'younger side'," Selaga explained.

Harry thought about that for awhile, he knew that option two would worry his family a lot more but in the end he would come out of it better, "I'll go with option two," he answered hesitantly.

Selaga grinned at him, "Alright close your eyes and don't open them til I say,"

Harry did as he was told and felt something warm touch his forehead sending warm vibrations through his head and then he got the feeling of falling backwards and then nothing.

* * *

"…Harry…" Harry could hear someone calling him from a great distance, "Harry you can open your eyes now," the voice seemed so familiar but he was so comfortable, "Come on now, I have something to tell you and you'll want to hear it," Harry struggled to open his eyes and when he had he saw Selaga kneeling beside him.

"There you go," Selaga beamed at him and pulled him up into a sitting position, "Don't worry about your head feeling a bit fuzzy, that's just me dulling the memories, you should be back to normal clarity two maybe three days after waking up in the 'real world',"

Harry nodded his head slowly as he blinked slowly at the hyperactive divine being before him, "hmm, what was it you needed to tell me?" he asked after a moment, everything seemed to take longer for him to process at the moment it seemed.

Selaga grinned at him even as he bounced up and down in front of him making Harry feel a little sea sick watching him, "I've figured out a way to allow your siblings access to some of their heritages, but," Selaga continued on at a fast pace, "they won't be able to get all of their potential like you have and the ones that don't come to them will be completely wiped out of their blood meaning that none of their decedents will be able to inherit them, well at least not from them," Selaga paused for a moment only to take a breath and continue before Harry could say anything, "I also wont be able to chose which heritages come forward in each, I think it'll have something to do with their personality though and as they're not all the same they're most likely to inherit different things, oh and the other thing is that you wont be able to tell what they will inherit until their sixteenth birthday,"

Harry stared ahead of himself as his mind slowly interpreted the sudden influx of information he had just received. After a moment he grinned slightly, happy that he wouldn't have to have the whole responsibility of the many titles he'd inherit, as he had previously thought he would, now he'd be able to share them with his family, and he was secretly hoping at least one of them would inherit at least one of the magical beings inheritance so he wouldn't have to rule three realms on his own.

"Harry?" Harry looked over to Selaga who gave him a gentle smile, "I'm going to send you back now, but remember you are welcome to visit any time, whether because you're in trouble, need someone to talk to or if you just want to plan a prank," Selaga said the last with a twinkle in his eyes and a sideways smile on his lips.

Harry grinned at the being that had given him his greatest wish, "Thank you," he whispered even though those words just didn't go nearly far enough to express his true feelings.

"No problem my boy! Oh and Harry," Selaga called as Harry began to fade, "I expect you'll be seeing a familiar face soon!" then there was black as he drifted off into a deep restful sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

OH MY…! I am so so sorry about how long this took me looks down in shame… My only excuse is that I was doing my last year at high school then had to start Uni which is quite a bit of work so don't expect my updating to get any better though you can always hope!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM'ed me, they really kept me going and reminded me that I needed to keep writing more! Thank you also for the questions and comments about the story they often help me when I get stuck or when I forget about something I should probably mention, they also let me know when I need to explain something cause sometimes I don't cause I know about it and I forget you all don't know everything that's inside my head about the story, smiles sheepishly.

Alright the next few chapters Should have more about Harry's past as there will be a 'familiar face' so to speak appearing soon-ish, their should also be more interaction between the family and more of Harry's thoughts. So yeah stay tuned!

I've also been asked if this is going to have pairs and I'm pretty sure it will be a Harry/Ginny fic but aren't positive, it kinda depends on the story as it likes to change itself as I write it pouts… I've also been asked if I'm going to do Harry's pre-Hogwarts years in detail or just kinda skip ahead, and the answer is it depends on the story again, but I will say this, I do have a couple of events planed pre-Hogwarts so their will defiantly be a few chapters before Hogwarts. And for those wondering about when he'll meet the elves and things, I don't think that will happen until Hogwarts time, but then again I could be wrong…


End file.
